Who Would Have Thought?
by miss0en0rose
Summary: Sakura's life wasn't going so well, so she and Tomoyo move to Hong Kong for a new life. She meets a young man named Syaoran in a very..disturbing way. Sakura's life changes along with Syaoran's. Who would have thought things would end this way? SS and som
1. A little sick?

Hey you guys! This is my new story called Who Would Have Thought? This isn't my first story, but hopefully you guys will enjoy it. It's kind of slow in the beginning, but soon it'll get better! And no I don't own Card Captor Sakura. : --Please be easy on the reviews!  
  
Her eyes filled with sorrow from the memories that had filled her mind. Now being an only child has given her more difficulties. Thinking about how life used to be so simple and care free has been shattered into pieces waiting to be put back together.  
  
Now in a foriegn land, she plans to start a new life with her closest friend. Leaving all the memories and pains back in her homeland. Soon she will discover and make new memories..and change someone else's life..  
  
Who Would Have Thought?  
  
A long sigh escaped the lips of a young woman who threw herself onto a couch. Her emerald eyes gazed at the window of her small apartment. Raindrops smashed against the glass as the room lit up with a bright light. Thunder filled the air as the auburn haired girl shut her eyes.  
  
"Man..that trip was so horrible.." she groaned as she rubbed her stomach, trying to settle it down.  
  
Flashback:://  
  
"Sakura come on! We'll miss the plane if you don't hurry!!" a sweet pale lady with long black velvet hair picked up two luggages and threw them into the trunk of a taxi.  
  
"Hoooee! Tomoyo I have soo many bags! Help me!" Sakura complained as she had a back pack on and a purse around her wrist, along trying to carry four luggages. She had trouble walking down the stairs. Tomoyo smiled as she walked over to her and grabbed two of the luggages and set them in the back.  
  
"Seriously Sakura. We were supposed to back light remember? We're supposed to be starting a new life. We can't do that if we bring everything we have." Tomoyo said locking their old appartment door.  
  
"I know, demo, I can't help it!" Sakura pouted as she put the rest of the bags in the trunk and slammed it shut. "Most of it is..clothes..and..my pink fuzzy phone..and.." she kept on mumbling on about what was in her luggages. Tomoyo rolled her eyes as she climbed into the taxi and sat down in the back. Sakura sat down next to her and kept on blabbing about what she brought.  
  
:3:3:3:3:3  
  
Both of the ladies sat down in their seats on the air plane. Sakura sat next to the window, as Tomoyo sat by the aisle.  
  
"I wonder what Hong Kong will be like. Do you think it'll be scary?" Sakura turned to look at Tomoyo, who had her eyes closed.  
  
"It'll be different, but we'll survive." Tomoyo said with a chuckle. Sakura nodded and looked out the window. The plane started to drive forward, Sakura clutched the arm handles as it went faster and faster. Soon it lifted into the air.  
  
"Ugh..I feel sick Tomoyo.." she complained as she shut her eyes. Tomoyo looked at her weirdly and smiled.  
"Is this your first time on an air plane?" Tomoyo asked as she reached forward to grab a throw up bag from the back of the seat infront of her. She handed it to Sakura. "I think you'll be needing this.."  
  
End of Flashback:://  
  
Tomoyo sat down next to Sakura on the couch and started to laugh.  
  
"I don't see what's funny Tomoyo..uhh..you're lucky you aren't feeling sick right now.." Sakura glared at Tomoyo as she continued to laugh.  
  
"Ha..Sorry Sakura..'neways..what I thought was really funny was the man that you threw up on..you should have seen his face!" Tomoyo tried to contain her laughter.  
  
"Don't make me feel quilty again.." Sakura threw the couch pillow at her face and continued to rub her stomach.  
  
Flashback:://  
  
"We made it. Finally." Tomoyo said as they both walked down the long hallway to the airport in China. She looked around and looked to see what direction the luggages were.  
  
"That was the worse air plane ride ever.." Sakura muttered as she clutched the throw up bag in her hand and glared at the floor as she walked next to her friend.  
  
"Let's just hurry and find our bags so we can get to our new apartment. I'm tired." Tomoyo said walking forward and following the signs directing her.  
  
:3:3:3:3:3:  
  
"Okay..now that we have our luggage..let's find the bus." Tomoyo held on tightly to her bags as she walked through the huge glass doors of the air port. Sakura kept closely behind her, trying to keep a hold of all of her bags and her throw up bag.  
  
"We're lucky it isn't raining right now or anything..It's such a beautiful night here." Tomoyo looked up at the stars plastered against the navy blue sky.  
  
"..we're lucky I'm not throwing up as much right now.."Sakura frowned as she looked into her throw up bag.  
  
"Look there's the bus stop!" Tomoyo started to run toward the bus stop sign. Sakura tried to run but dropped her purse on the ground. She turned around to pick it up when someone else did it for her. She looked up to a young man, a little older than her, with messy chestnut hair and amber eyes.  
  
"Here.." he said as he handed her the purse. Sakura tried to grab it but her stomach started to have a weird feeling to it.  
  
"Sakura what are you waiting for! The bus will be here any minute!" Tomoyo looked at Sakura and noticed the man next to her.  
  
"Uhn..thanks.."Sakura would have said more but soon felt something rising up her throat. Her face grew pale looking at what she had just done. She heard the man yell at her as he glared at her.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..to..to throw up on you! If there is anything I can do, please tell me!" she finally found the strength to start talking after she threw up on him.  
  
"Just take your purse.." he glared as he threw it at her and walked away. Soon drops of rain started to lightly hit the ground.  
  
End of flashback:://  
  
"I really do feel bad..hopefully I won't see him again! Do you know how embarrassing that would be?" Sakura said as she stood up.  
  
"Well..you made a friend..think positive." Tomoyo laughed as she watched Sakura walk towards the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah a friend that probably hates me!" Sakura moaned as she went to the fridge and pulled out a Seira Mist. "This might help me feel better.."  
  
How was it? Hopefully good. Poor Sakura..Lol more like poor Syaoran! Well please review! 


	2. Rainy days

Hey everyone! The second chapter is up! Thanks for the reviews! I'm really thankful! And again..no I don't own CCS. But I must say..I do own the story!!!! :3:3:3:3 Heh..oh sorry..Lol. Well what are you doing reading what I'm blabbing about?! Read the story!! 3  
  
Who Would Have Thought?  
  
Sakura moaned as she rolled over in her small bed and looked at the clock with her half opened eyes. Her stomach felt a lot better. She sat up in bed and stretched her arms in the air. After the good feeling of stretching her body she set her hands on her head and messed up her hair with a frustrated yell.  
  
"..save the peace for others Sakura.." Tomoyo mumbled as she put the blankets over her head. Sakura lazily glared at her and attempted to crawl out of bed, but fell flat on her face on the floor. Somewhat of a moan came from her as she sat up and looked at the clock again.  
  
"Tomoyo it's almost ten..We need to go job hunting!" Sakura immediately jumped up, all her energy coming back to her. She jumped onto Tomoyo's bed and started to poke her.  
  
"Get up get up get up!" Sakura said. Tomoyo kicked her off, "Oof..oww.." Sakura pouted.  
  
"I'm surprised. This is the first time you actually woke up before me." Tomoyo exclaimed as she got out of bed. Sakura stuck out her tongue.  
  
:3:3:3:3:3  
  
"Okay! Let's see..we can become bakery-ists!" Sakura chirped as she looked across the busy street of Hong Kong to find a small bakery with a 'Help Wanted' sign taped to the window.  
  
"We used to bake all the time when we were young." Tomoyo mentioned as she put her index finger and thumb under her chin.  
  
"Let's go check it out!" Sakura grabbed a hold of Tomoyo's hand and waited for their turn to cross the street. Once they made it, they walked inside the bakery and walked to the counter.  
  
There, a young man with navy blue hair and gentle blue eyes stood behind the counter. His glasses reflected off the lights in the store and caused a glare on them.  
  
"How may I help these two young beautiful women?" he complimented them as they neared him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tomoyo, and this is Sakura." Tomoyo smiled as she shook his hand. After the hand shaking, the man took her hand again and kissed the back of it, causing her to blush.  
  
"My name is Eriol Hirrigizawa. It's a pleasure." Eriol replied with a charming smile. Sakura rolled her eyes, she was about to ask about the job when someone interrupted her.  
  
"Oh quit with the flirting Eriol and just serve the ladies." a man's voice said. Both of the girls turned their attention to him as he leaned against the same side of the counter as them. Sakura managed a small gasp and hid behind Tomoyo nervously. 'Oh my goodness! That's the same man I threw up on!' Sakura quickly thought to herself.  
  
"Oh, actually.." Tomoyo was about to say they were looking for a job when someone kicked the back of her foot. "Ouch!" Tomoyo turned around to see Sakura, looking at a magazine. She looked at her strangely. "Sakura..what's wrong with you??" Tomoyo asked, demanding for an answer.  
"Shh..Tomoyo..let's leave.." Sakura whispered, tilting the magazine down, just enough to show her eyes. Tomoyo turned and faced Eriol.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry..but.." Tomoyo started talking to Eriol, when the other man noticed the purse that Sakura had.  
  
"Hey, you're the girl I met last night--" he started. Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"No I'm not!" Sakura quickly said as she looked back at the very interesting magazine. He took the magazine away from her.  
  
"Yeah, it is you! You--" he tried to talk again, but soon saw the girl run out of the store very quickly.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled after her. She faced the boys again, very embarassed. "I'm sorry you guys, she's kinda still not over the fact that she threw up on.." she looked towards him, wondering what his name was.  
  
"Syaoran." He answered for her.  
  
"Yeah, Syaoran." Tomoyo smiled with an anime sweatdrop. She turned back to Eriol. "Sakura and I..well I wanted the job here. I don't think Sakura does anymore.." Tomoyo hesitated. Eriol smiled his charming smile.  
  
:3:3:3:3:3  
  
"Aw man! That was soo close!" Sakura said as she slowed down. "Phew..Man..great..oh yeah let's be bakery-ists.." Sakura said to herself as she started to walk down the street heading back to the apartment. She looked at her surroundings and frowned. "I don't remember that building with all of those Chinese letters..and I don't remember that..that..what is that..?" Sakura started to get worried.  
  
:3:3:3:3:3  
  
"Sakura! Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked as she walked into their apartment. She set the keys on the table and looked for her. "Sakura..? I got that job..Eriol is really nice...and so is Syaoran.." Tomoyo said as she looked in other places of their little home. She heard thunder outside.'Hum..it's been really rainy ever since we've been here..'  
  
:3:3:3:3:3  
  
Sakura pouted as she tried to find the bakery, hoping that Tomoyo was still there. She heard something coming from the sky and looked up. Small rain drops started to sprinkle on her face. She started to run, hoping to find the bakery. 'I don't care if that guy is there! I just wanna get home!' Sakura screamed inside of her mind.  
  
:3:3:3:3:3  
  
"I think this bakery will perk up with Tomoyo working with me." Eriol said wiping the counter.  
  
"Sure..What was that other girls name?" Syaoran asked, looking out of the window.  
  
"Uh..Samantha..?Saundra?...Something with an S.." Eriol pondered. Syaoran sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh yeah..Well I better be heading home. Have fun with your job." Syaoran said as he started to walk out of the bakery.  
  
:3:3:3:3:3  
  
"Oh no..Sakura never made it home.." Tomoyo ran to the phone and dial the bakery's number.  
  
"Eriol?...Yes it's Tomoyo!..Sakura never came home! Could you see if-- ..no..I'm sure..could you see if she is outside of the bakery?? No--I--No I'm fine. Yes! Thank you.." Tomoyo hung up the phone with a sigh.  
  
:3:3:3:3:3  
  
The phone started to ring as Syaoran left. He stopped and turned around to see who was calling. Eriol picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello you reach--Tomoyo is that you?..Hi!..She didn't come home? Are you sure? Are you alright?..You sure..?..I'll check..Bye." Eriol hung up the phone and looked at Syaoran.  
  
"What was that about..?" he asked. Eriol showed worry in his eyes.  
  
"Sakura never came home." Eriol stated. Right after he said that Syaoran ran out of the store.  
  
"I'll look for her!" Syaoran yelled as he ran down the streets.  
  
:3:3:3:3:3  
  
Soon clouds covered the sky and the sun, and it became dark. The rain started to pour harder and it became hard to see.  
  
"Man..How can it be so dark this early in the morning?!" Sakura shouted up to the sky as she kept on running. After a while of running she bumped into something..or rather someone.  
  
"Oof--"Sakura grunted as she fell backwards. She looked up and saw a blur of a blob. She sweat dropped.  
  
"Are you okay..?" the blob said. She stared up at it and squeaked a 'yes'. She soon felt herself being helped up.  
  
"I'm sorry..I didn't see where I was going and I.."Sakura said fidgeting a little.  
"Are you Sakura..?" the person asked as he let go of her. She straightened up and looked at him weirdly.  
  
"Uhm..yes..But I'm lost.." Sakura said as tears formed in her eyes as she remembered what was happening. "This is the second day I've been in China..and I can't find my friend..or my home..and I'm soaking wet.." Sakura let it all out as the tears came out just as equally. The rain sharing her tears.  
  
YaY! ANother chApter! How was it? Sw33t? Cool? Awestum!? I'll go for whichever. ^^;; Neways! Thanks for reading! Plz review! :3 


End file.
